Medical Attention - Between the Sheets
by jstar1382
Summary: "She wanted Rick and couldn't wait any longer to show him how much." Insert for Medical Attention. This chapter belongs between chapters 8 & 9. Written by the fabulous Griever11


_**Medical Attention - Between the Sheets**_

* * *

 **Chapter 8.5**

" _Kate,"_ he groaned against her mouth, a prayer against her lips as his hands moved to worship the skin along the waistband of her pants.

"Bed. _Now,"_ She gasped, and as he lifted her up she wrapped her legs around him so he could carry her to her room.

There was no reason to deny it.

She wanted Rick and couldn't wait any longer to show him how much.

* * *

Her legs curled around his waist, his strong arms supporting her as they moved through her apartment. She brought her hands up to his face, palms clutching his cheeks as she peppered kisses along his jaw. She felt his stuttering breath along her neck, warm and delicious as he whispered her name into her skin, the hair on her skin bristling as he breathed.

The door to her bedroom clicked shut and before she knew it her back was pressed against the surface as he crowded her, nudging her legs apart to accommodate his width while his lips descended upon her neck. The feather soft kisses left goosebumps in their wake, her skin crackled with longing as he coasted along the length of her neck.

His hands glided along the outside of her legs, resting on her calves twined tight around his ass. Kate felt his fingers squeeze, once, twice and then traveled back up to splay wide under her shirt, radiating heat over the skin of her back. The contact ignited a fire within her, flames of need and want licking their way from her core to the rest of her body.

Kate shuddered as she pulled him in, fingers buried in the short strands of his hair, guiding his face up so their eyes meet. Dark blues met with bright green and she grinned at him, heart tripping at the look on his face, bewildered and completely besotted. As if he couldn't believe what was happening.

Kate chuckled, low and throaty. She understood where he was coming from; couldn't believe it herself for the most part.

He arched his eyebrows, lips quirked in question. "Something funny, Kate?"

She shook her head, instead letting her actions speak for her. The kiss she bestowed upon him was bruising, insistent and belies the complete carnal want that was threatening to take over her entire being.

Their lips molded together as she sucked his pink flesh between her own. She nibbled, licked, and teased, relishing in the resulting groan of desperation that escaped Rick's mouth. His hands pressed hard against her back and she found herself wedged between the hardwood of the door and the solid plane of Castle's body, hard between her legs. She welcomed the feeling, a little sensual and a little naughty and it made her impatient, desperate for him.

She whimpered as his tongue darted out to sweep across her kiss-swollen lips, slow and warm. His arms slid out from under her shirt and back down her body, cupped her ass as he lifted her. Her own fingers grasped his shoulders as he turned them around from the door and with the confidence of a man who knew just exactly what he wanted, strode across the small expanse of her room.

He reached her bed and she found herself being lowered into the soft satin of her sheets. Kate hummed in delight as he let her go, taking advantage of her vantage point to rake her eyes down his body. His shirt was completely untucked, draped tight across his broad shoulders. He looked delectable and she nodded in approval at him. "Shirt needs to come off right now, Doctor Rodgers."

Rick laughed at her but obeyed, his fingers plucking at the buttons until the material fluttered to the ground unseen. "As you wish, my lady."

He crawled up the bed, like a predator stalking its prey, muscles rippling as his arms walked across the wide span of her bed. Moonlight streamed in from her windows, highlighting the smooth planes of Rick's torso, accentuating the sharp angles of his upper body.

He reminded her of a Greek God. Adonis, chiseled and beautiful, forbidden to mere mortals such as herself.

Kate sank further into her sheets, welcoming his body as he loomed over her, both arms dipping the mattress on both sides of her head. She hiked her knees up along his waist, crossed her ankles low around his ass, and clutched him to her as he dropped low. His nose brushed along her jaw, teasing, small puffs of air caressing her cheek as he exhaled.

Sliding his hands under her, Rick's fingers snagged on the material of her shirt and he pulled. Kate groaned as she pushed up on her elbows, helping him along. He tugged her shirt off her and threw it across the room, a cheeky grin adorning his face as he leaned back over her.

His mouth landed on a patch of skin on between her breasts and he sucked, dragged his lips along the sharp swell of her collar bone. She was quaking, trembling with need as pleasure unfurls within her. Kate sighed, closed her eyes as her arms banded around his back, nails digging into his skin, urging him on.

Rick nipped up the tendon in her neck, stretched taut as his teeth grazed her pulse point, rough against the rapid beating of her heart. Kate keened at the contact, part of her embarrassed at the sound that escaped her but she couldn't bring herself to care. His hips pressed rhythmically against hers, undulating under him, the friction of her jeans against her skin stimulating every nerve ending in her system.

She was a mess of feelings, her entire world narrowing until it consisted of nothing but his teeth, tongue, his hands all over her, scraping, dragging over her skin and she moaned, loud and unashamed. Oh, she was so glad Liam slept like a log because there was no way she'd be able to be quiet. Not with what he was doing to her.

His mouth closed around a bra strap and he dragged it down her shoulders. She lifted her hands and pulled them free, sighing with anticipation. His fingers, quick and efficient, unhooked the clasp at the back and he peered up her, mischief twinkling in his eyes.

Kate couldn't take his eyes off him, watched him rapt with attention as his teeth clamped around her top of her bra and with a proud flourish, pulled it off her and dropped it over the side of the bed.

He eased up on his elbows and stared at her, his gaze traveling down her naked chest with an intensity that sent a wave of desire straight to her core.

"You're so beautiful, Kate." His voice was soft, awestruck and husky with emotion. His eyes were dark, almost black with arousal and it made her feel alive, wetness pooling between her legs. She reached out for him, curled her hands around his face and placed an open mouthed kiss on his lips.

Her tongue curled around his as she fell deeper into him, succumbed to the vacuum of pleasure and want that they created around themselves. She bit and soothed, drank the euphoria from him as her legs tightened around his waist, heels digging into him as she bucked her hips against his.

"I … Kate, let me show you how much I appreciate how beautiful you are."

Wasting no time, Rick pulled a dusky peak into his mouth and sucked. Hard. She groaned at the contact, nerves on fire as his tongue curled around it, the damp heat of his mouth rendering her speechless, a puddle of overwhelming emotion on her bed.

She's burning up from her insides, the familiar tension between her legs unfurling with every stroke of the coarse surface of his tongue over her stiff nipple. She cried out as a warm palm covers her other one, tweaking and massaging. It was almost too much, too good, too intense – she was experiencing a sensory overload and her back arched over the bed, pushing her breast deeper into his mouth.

He swaps after a good few minutes, trading between her twin peaks. She mewled, whimpered at the sensations that coursed through her, spreading like wildfire from her breasts down to the molten liquid at the juncture of her legs.

It hit her suddenly, amidst the haze of lust and yearning, that this was only their first time.

Their _first damn time_ , and he was already so well versed and in tune with her body. Unbelievable man.

"Kate," he mumbled, as he released her nipple with a gentle pop. " _Kate_."

His words feathered over her skin, repeating her name as he moved downwards, lips skimming over her stomach. He was panting, breath glancing over her sweat slicked skin. He arrived at the waistband of her jeans and paused, eyes flicking up to meet hers.

Oh. _Yes_.

She knew, without a doubt, exactly what he wanted. Because she wanted it too – maybe even more than he did. She squirmed under him, hips rising and nudging his chin in a silent plea. Jeans needed to come off.

Now.

"Yes," she breathed out. "Yes, Rick. Please!"

He growled, thumbed the button through its hole and used his teeth to pull the zipper down. He rose, hands making quick work of the rest of her jeans and she eventually kicked them off as they collected at her ankles.

Kate sat up once she was free of them, palms and elbows bracing against her sheets. Her chest heaved, her heart beat racing as she watched Rick undo his own pants. His fingers fumbled with the button, not surprising since his eyes seemed to be focused on her bare chest instead of undressing her.

She grunted, impatient, and moved to the edge of the bed, trapped him between her knees, eager to help him. Her hands brushed against the bulge under his pants and she sucked in a shaky breath, tried to tamp down the arousal that surged through her.

She could feel the heat emanating from him and she tugged, fingers sliding straight into the waistband of his boxers and pushing them down.

He sprung forth, free from the confines of silk material and she gasped.

Whoa. O- _kay_.

Wide eyed and pleasantly surprised, she leaned back to look up at him, trailing a finger along his length. She was so tempted to wrap her lips around him, feel the warm hardness on her tongue, wanted to taste him. Oh, she was practically quivering with need, but she took one look at him; took in the way his fists clenched by his side, eyes focused on her, black and wild, and knew that she was going to have to wait until the next time.

 _Definitely_ for next time.

He leaned down, kissed her as they moved backwards toward the headboard, bodies flaming as their naked skin met along the way. She was giddy, completely delirious, drowning in him and his scent. Arousal blanketed her entire being and with a quick twist, arms sliding over his biceps, she flipped them over.

She grinned in triumph at their new position, her legs spread wide around him. She was sure he can feel her, wet and wanting, slick against the skin of his abdomen. Her nails scraped down his pecs, delighting in the shudder that travelled through his body as she inched backwards.

"Kate, god, you're beautiful," Rick managed to say, gasping through each syllable. His eyes are fixated on her, dark and stormy, darting over her as if he couldn't decide where to look. She rose up, never breaking eye contact, teeth gnawing on her bottom lip as she lowered herself onto him.

Oh.

"Oh, _Rick_!"

Her eyes slammed shut at the feel of him entering her, inch by inch, agonizingly slow. She groaned, desperate pleading dissipating into the air around them. Her spine bowed, arched over him as she sank further onto his shaft, lust and love cascading like a waterfall of emotion through her veins.

"God Kate, you're so wet!"

She squeezed him in reply, inner muscles contracting around his length as she moved and slid over him, building a steady rhythm that matched the staccato of their breaths, panting with need. She rode him with complete abandon, and with every glide of his stiff member into her, driving into her, she swore she saw stars.

Rick's fingers left her hips and he found her fingers, laced them with his, palms kissing as he bucked beneath her. They were anchored to each other, gasping, grunting as they rocked together, chasing their oblivion.

It started slow, the warmth that unfurled from where they were intimately connected, pulsing with every jerk of her hips against his. It started slow, but soon enough it was thundering through her, tremors of pleasure rolling over her – she was so close. _So_ close, and fuck-

" _Yessss_ …"

It was like he read her mind and he uncurled his fingers from hers, pressed his thumb at where they were intimately joined, rubbing against her swollen nub, just the right amount of pressure and friction with every slam of her body against his.

"Rick, _Rick_. I'm-"

"I'm with you, Kate. Right with you," Rick grunted, voice rough and unsteady, jaw clenched tight, trying to hold himself off as he urged her on. "Let me…"

He drove into her one last time, wild and furious beneath her as his thumb pressed mercilessly against her clit.

She broke.

"Fuck, Rick!"

She clenched her legs around him, tried to prolong their coupling but to no avail. A feral scream escaped from her throat as she stiffened on top of him, back bowing, chest heaving as she rode out the aftershocks of her bliss. He joined her soon after, gasping her name through his teeth, fingers tight around her waist – there would be bruises the next day, she was sure.

The high subsided, the blinding pinpricks of light behind her eyelids disappeared and her vision cleared. She inhaled, sucked in deep breaths trying to calm down and she climbed off him, moaning as he slipped ut of her. Her muscles felt loose, jelly-like and she collapsed in a heap next to him, chuckling as she buried her face into her pillow.

Rick reached out to her, an arm wrapping around her midsection as they rearrange themselves on her bed. "Wow."

She cracked open an eyelid and smiled at him, sliding a sweaty leg between his, cuddling into him. "Uh huh. Wow."

"You're amazing, Kate," he mumbled, staring at her, glassy eyed, humming in wonderment. He ran a finger down her bare side, tracing the curve of her body finally resting low on her hips. "You're a goddess. I am unworthy."

Kate laughed, the pleasant tinkle of joy reverberating in her room. Her fingers crept along his jaw and she kissed him, wet and sloppy with exhaustion.

"Guess we'll have to keep doing this until you are worthy then, huh?"


End file.
